


Battleshits - Erza VS Mirajane

by faraday682



Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desperation, Farting, Gen, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: Mirajane and Erza end up needing to use the bathroom at the same time, which results in them playing a game of Battleshits.
Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962256
Kudos: 1





	Battleshits - Erza VS Mirajane

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Battleshits-Erza-VS-Mirajane-767378625) on October 7, 2018, and [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=1193) on October 22, 2018 by Whydocare.

It was like any day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Guild members were sitting at the tables, chatting and eating. Some were looking at the job board to see which job requests they should take on. Natsu and Gray were soon to get into another one of their fights, which Erza, who was at a table eating strawberry cake, would have to break them up soon. Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane, while she was doing her job as a waitress. However, this time, Mira was working a little slower than she normally does. Cana, Macao and Wakaba waited impatiently at one of the tables for Mira to bring them more beer. 

"Hurry up!" Cana said holding an empty glass. "I don't have all day!" 

"Come on Mira!" Macao said pounding his fist on the table "I've only been done with my beer for one minute. When will you bring me more!" 

"Yeah Mira, what's taking you so long?" Wakaba asked. The three were obviously drunk, which made things worse for Mirajane. 

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Mirajane said, holding her stomach while trying to pour beer into three empty glasses. 

"What's wrong, Mira?" Lucy asked. 

"My stomach isn't agreeing with something I ate earlier today, and now I have to poop really bad," Mirajane explained to her. 

"Then why don't you just use the bathroom?" Lucy said. "When you gotta go, you gotta go. Am I right?" 

"I can't right now. Cana, Macao and Wakaba are waiting for me to bring them drinks," Mirajane explained. 

"Hold on," Lucy said. "Don't go anywhere." She walked over to Kinana, who was just sitting at one of the tables. 

"Hi, Lucy," Kinana said. "What's up?" 

"Mira says she needs to use the bathroom. So can you take over for her?" Lucy asked. 

"Sure." Kinana said, getting up and walking over to the bar to take over for Mirajane. 

"You're welcome!" Lucy hollered over. 

Mirajane walked over to the girl's bathroom, while Lucy walked over to Erza, who had just finished eating her strawberry cake. 

"Hey Erza," Lucy said. "Are you ready to take a job request?" 

"I will be ready as soon as I get out of the bathroom," Erza said, feeling her stomach grumbling. "That strawberry cake went down really quickly. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure the others are ready." 

"You got it," Lucy said. 

Erza walked into the bathroom, which now had two stalls ever since Lucy's incident. Erza noticed Mirajane opening one of the stalls. 

"Erza?" Mirajane said, after being noticed by Erza. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Erza said. "This is the bathroom after all and I just felt the need to go." 

"Me too," Mirajane said, her stomach grumbling loudly. "I really gotta poop so can you wait a minute." 

"Funny," Erza said. "I came in here to do the same thing." 

The two of them both walked into stalls that were right next to each other. Erza used her magic to remove her body armor along with her skirt and panties, and sat on the toilet. Mirajane lifted her dress, pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet as well. Both immediately let loose after placing their butts on to the toilets. 

**PPPPPLLLLLRRRRRRTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!!**

**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!**

The two of them were both releasing a mix between semi-solid and liquid brown poop. Both of them were panting as they released more. 

**PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT-SPLAT!!!!!!**

"How are you doing in there, Erza?" Mirajane asked. 

**FFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

"Not too bad!" Erza said. "But I can do better." 

**BBBBRRRRRAPPPPTTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"You just gave me an idea," Mirajane said. "Do you want to play _Battleshits_?!"

**CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRACCCCKLLLLKLKLKLKL-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!**

"Are you _challenging_ me?" Erza asked. "I accept! It's been a while since we've had any competition against each other."

**PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"It sure has," Mirajane laughed. "Let the game begin! I'll start!" She used her strength to push out as much diarrhea as she could and... 

**BBBBBLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRPPPPPFFFFFTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!**

"Nice one, but I can do better than that," Erza assured her. "Listen to this!" She did the same, and she was even biting her lip, trying to release as much as she could. 

**PPPPPBBBBBRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!**

"Oh yeah, I bet you can't beat this!" Mirajane said, straining as hard as she could to let go of whatever was in her body. 

**PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCRRRRRRRRRACCCCCKKKKLLLLLLLLLL-SPLAT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"I think I'm the winner. Sorry, Erza," Mirajane laughed. 

"Don't be too sure," Erza said. "You have no idea what I'm going to do next. REQUIP!!!!" Erza used her magic to change into her clear heart clothing, and then she released more. 

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"No fair," Mirajane said. "I never said you could use magic!" 

"You never said you couldn't either," Erza said. "It's your turn, what else can you do?" 

"Transform!" Mirajane said, using her transforming magic to make her butt bigger. "With a bigger butt, I bet I can release more!" 

**BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP-PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"How about that, Erza?" Mirajane said. "Can you top it?" 

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray were waiting for Erza. They had heard everything that was going on in there, with the exception of Erza and Mirajane's conversation. 

"Is that… Erza in there?" Natsu asked. 

"It sure is," Lucy replied awkwardly. "Mirajane too." 

"I can't believe it!" Gray said. 

"Me either," Happy said. 

"What can't you believe?" Lucy said. "You know girls poop too, right." 

"It's not that," Natsu said. "It's the fact that they're playing that game!" 

"What do you mean by _that game_?" Lucy asked. "They're just pooping!" 

"Have you not heard of battleshits?" Gray asked. 

"Battle what?" Lucy asked. 

"Battleshits," Natsu said. "It's a game that girls play while in the bathroom together." 

"I didn't think Erza would be into that game," Happy said. 

"I don't know anyone who would play a game like that," Lucy said. "I know I wouldn't take my time to have fun while using the bathroom." 

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLAT!!!!!!**

Natsu and Gray froze with their jaws dropped. 

"Did you hear that Lucy?" Happy said. "They're playing that game!" 

"I don't know where that's coming from," Lucy said. "To me, it sounds like they both have diarrhea. Mira did tell me she had to go really bad, and it seemed urgent when Erza said she was gonna go before we take our job request." 

Natsu and Gray's faces were still frozen with their jaws dropped. 

"Honestly, it sounds like a game the two of you would play during one of your typical fights," Lucy told them. 

"No, Lucy," Happy said. "They've never done that before." 

"Well, I have no idea where else they would get an idea like that," Lucy said. 

Back in the bathrooms, Erza and Mirajane are continuing their game of Battleshits. The two were now sweating and panting. 

"Not done yet!" Erza said. "REQUIP!!!!" She used her magic again and was now wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor. 

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Thats it!" Mirajane said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but… FULL BODY TAKEOVER!!!!!!" She used her magic to release Satan Soul transforming her into a demon. 

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLASH-SPLASH-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Due to the drainings of their magic energy, Erza had changed back into her regular outfit, and Mirajane turned back into her human form. The two both grabbed toilet paper and wiped, but soon they both realized they were done pooping. They both tried flushing their toilets, but they wouldn't work. Mirajane pulled her panties back up, and Erza used the little bit of magic she had left to get her shirt and panties back. 

"I guess we'll have to call it a draw," Mirajane said. 

"I guess so," Erza said. "We will definitely have a rematch soon." 

"Should we do something about the toilets being clogged?" Mirajane asked. 

"I think it'll be fine," Erza said. "Besides, if someone ends up needing to use the bathroom, they could just ask Lucy to summon Virgo and she'll unclog them." 

The two of them washed their hands and left the bathroom. 

Natsu and Gray stared at the two of them as they exited. Erza and Mirajane were confused by what was going on. 

"Don't mind them," Lucy said. "For some reason, they've jumped to a conclusion that you two were playing some kind of pooping game called 'Battleshits.'" 

"We were!" Mirajane said. 

"What?!" Lucy said in shock. 

"You heard her," Erza said. "And it was a draw." 

Lucy's jaw dropped, as she froze. 

"Told you!" Natsu said. 

**THE END**


End file.
